Tower Of The Gods ch 9: Mimas
I got to the deck and all I could see was a thick fog. "Wow the mist is very strong here", Boyd said. "There is no way to avoid fighting Mimas", I told him. "How", he replied. I told him the line from the prophecy that Rachael gave me. "Do battle with the bane of war, I guess we do have to fight him", Boyd said. The ship stopped at shore and we gathered all the supplies that we will need and we set off to find the giants lair. While we were walking through the island I notice how beautiful it was and thought there cant be no evil here. I looked over at Emiley and she looked like she was going to freak out. "You okay", I asked her. "I can feel evil on this island, and it is stronger in that cave up on that hill", she replied. "You can feel evil?", I asked. "Well I can feel the emotions of nature and the creatures that live in it", she replied. "That's pretty cool", I told her and she began to blush. "Wait, something's coming", she said. "What's coming?", Boyd asked. A five headed hydra burst through the trees and was ready to kill us. "Hydra!", I shouted. I pulled out Stream Surge and flipped it and Boyd pulled out his medallion and it became a spear. Stream Surge became a sword, I wanted to cut the hydra's heads off but that would just make more heads. "Boyd do you have a plan. Boyd?, where did you go". I saw him climbing on a tree over the hydra, then I realized what was his plan. "Hey stupid hydra", I shouted and all five of its head looked directly at me. I was going to stab one of its head but the middle one shot fire out its mouth. "Whoa!", I hid behind a tree while it was still breathing fire. I pulled the wristwatch shield Percy gave me and turned into a shield. I saw Emiley behind some bushes concentrating and Boyd on a tree waiting for the right moment to strike. A flock of birds circled around the hydra and I used that moment to my advantage. I controlled the water from a near by lake and trapped the beast in a steel water bubble. I rose the bubble about 100 ft. in the air and brought it down hard. While it was passed out Boyd jumped on it and impaled one of its head with his spear and I ran it started stabbing the other heads with my sword. "Emiley, thanks for the birds I don't think we could beaten it with out them", I told her and she was blushing again. "Lets continue to that cave Emiley was talking about", Boyd said. We made it to the cave and the entrance was about 70 ft. high. "How tall is this guy", I said. "I hope not as tall as this entrance. I looked in and I could see the giant. He was about sixty feet high, very large muscles and he was bald. He had a metallic like voice but not the same as my dream. He was talking to someone or something but I couldn't hear everything. "My prey is on its way my master and I will kill him", Mimas said. I couldn't hear the voice that he was talking to but the giant was happy about what it heard. I could see the conch shell on his belt. "How are going to beat this guy", Boyd asked. "I don't know but we need to come up with something", I said. I grabbed a four and a half foot long stick and used Boyd's knife to sharpen its point. "Boyd do you think you can get this into his neck". "I think so", he replied. I gave him the wooden spear and he throw it with pinpoint accuracy. "AHHHH!!!", the giant welled. I took out Stream Surge and Boyd was already ready to fight he had a spear in his hands. "Boyd lets do this", I said. Tower Of The Gods ch 10: Wrath Of Mimas Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page